


Undo

by DoWhatUWant



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant
Summary: 一些旧短篇





	1. Undo

Merlin是个魔法师，真正的魔法师。

 

 

 

 

1.

修补Harry的尸体花了Merlin不少时间。首先，他得把从前任Galahad惨不忍睹的后脑勺流出的脑浆血液清理干净，然后拼回迸裂的脑壳（尽管表面仍旧有些凹陷了），他接着整理Harry凌乱的头发，捋平翘起领口，变去西装外套的破洞，帮助对方恢复绅士仪表。

 

Merlin停下，端详好友遗容，检查是否有遗漏，Harry闭着眼睛，全身结了一层白霜，像一座雕塑，就和当初的Lancelot一样。顺带一提，Merlin替James粘拢两半身体，去掉了可笑的缝线，至于其余的，他也做不了更多。

 

Merlin能够使掉在地上的马克杯恢复原样，变出面包，纽扣，小狗，任何东西，甚至擦去世界上坏人踪迹，让几朵云下场雷阵雨。

 

但魔法无法逆转时间，复活生命。

 

他将Harry推回隔间，合上柜门。

 

最后一次了。他想。

 

 

2.

有几件事必须说明：Merlin不常动用他的魔法；他的板子并没被赋予魔法；魔法不是他唯一擅长的技能。

 

以及，没人知道他擅长魔法。

 

这个早晨始于一场Merlin和八哥犬的对话。

 

“然后他哭了，你知道吗？他对Michelle笑得多开心，回到房间就哭得多傻。我没见他哭得那么厉害过，从来没有，就那一次。”

 

“小孩总是很会哭的。他才养了你一年不到吧？”

 

“你真是铁石心肠。我的重点是：他很伤心。那个凶巴巴的男人死了，所以他很伤心。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“要我说，上次任务出差错也不能怪他。长络腮胡的家伙的确该死，他干嘛那么在意？”

 

Eggsy端着红茶来到桌边。他们的对话暂时告一段落。J.B.有模有样地站起来，Eggsy瞧瞧它，又瞧瞧Merlin，“他（J.B.）居然来找你玩。”

 

Merlin挑眉。

 

“你的茶。我得走了，”Eggsy说，“Roxy在射击场等我。”

 

魔法也有不起效的时候——比如对一颗有裂缝的心，或者是对一位想逃避的青年。上帝都不能操纵他人意志呢，Merlin想。

 

“好吧。”于是他说。

 

“喂。警告你：我闻得出他身上有你味道。”临走前J.B.说，“来时他在车厢里一直发呆来着。”

 

Merlin埋头啜饮茶水，当作没听见。

 

“所以：你训候选人，候选人训狗。”Eggsy在三人小会上总结。Roxy看他一眼，又看看Merlin。Merlin盯着手里的智能板子，评估今年的新生质量。

 

“说得没错，Eggsy。我还训过你的推荐人。”

 

Eggsy不说话了。Merlin接着说：“待会儿来我办公室。”

 

Roxy说：“我带J.B.出去散散步。”Merlin点头，听J.B.对自己感恩戴德，屁颠屁颠地跟着Roxy离开。

 

青春期的狗。Merlin想。抬头，见Eggsy正瞪着他。

 

他们一个站在门口，一个已经进入办公室。“过来。”男人说。

 

Eggsy挪着步子靠近，脸上一道工伤还很清晰，Merlin从抽屉里拿出一副眼镜。

 

“之前出任务你弄丢了，给你配了副新的。”

 

接过眼镜，Eggsy说：“谢谢。”

 

“不客气。”

 

Eggsy戴上眼镜后，Merlin埋头写起报告。

 

好一会儿，“别杵在那儿，坐。”

 

青年坐到办公桌侧前方的靠椅，不声不响的。

 

“我们没同意你的辞职信。”Merlin说，笔尖在纸张唰唰地写，“晚饭想吃什么？”

 

 

3.

如果Merlin能施使人快乐的魔法，他也不会乐意对每个人都那么做。快乐是色彩、要花时间的吹奏、藏于耳朵的秘密。要让一个人快乐，不仅得做到自然而然，发自内心，还必须保持耐性，真是繁琐，耗时耗力。

 

Eggsy第三次来他家门前，如落水狗般发抖时，他想起Lee葬礼的场景，然后是Harry的——都是这样的雨天，雨水冲刷淹没声响，徒留水雾弥漫。

 

他把浑身湿透的青年拉进门。Eggsy有些畏缩的样子，但Merlin不作关切。

 

“楼上。浴室。”他只说。

 

冲了热水澡，Eggsy穿着他的汗衫和平角裤，和他在客厅大眼瞪小眼。

 

“啤酒？”Merlin问。

 

“啤酒。”Eggsy回答。

 

而啤酒喝完了，最后他们喝的是橙汁。Eggsy开始打瞌睡。客房堆满杂物，Eggsy就睡沙发。Merlin上楼拿毯子与枕头。

 

“抱歉。”Eggsy抱着枕头说。

 

Merlin拍拍怀里的脑袋，没有说话。

 

他等Eggsy睡着，在青年的记忆中搜寻，他看见Lee模糊的脸，Michelle哄Daisy的身影，Harry递来勋章的手。然后他看见了自己。

 

魔法师梳理手边潮湿的头发，停顿片刻。

 

该如何修补？也许他们只需要一片绿叶，一颗豆子，或者一枚硬币。至少Merlin可以腾出半小时，让Eggsy做个好梦。

 

他将梦境原有的黑漆漆的，难看的丝线抽离，拂去冰冷的雪花，以明亮，天蓝色的玻璃球取代。小小的玻璃球在Eggsy圆形的梦中滴溜溜地打转，发出清脆的响声，好像水晶球里投射的无数个光珠。它们滚动着，一颗接一颗，敲打Eggsy的心口，它们接着变成柔软洁白，蓬松漂亮的羽毛，缓缓飘落，落到魔法师的脚边。

 

Merlin听见海鸥鸣叫，悠长，遥远，潮汐涌动，在浅金沙砾洇出一尾深痕。他捋平蜿蜒的细碎浪花，就像抹过青年的湿润眼角。海水显出天青色，连绵起伏，他发现自己被一种宽容所牵引。

 

他闭上眼睛。

 

怦怦，怦怦，怦怦。

 

这是Eggsy的心跳，他想。不是停尸房里那种粘滞的，空落落的回音，而是舒缓的，轻柔的吟唱，富于生机，充满情感。它们变成一封封信，被魔法师装进瓶中，流放海洋，它们将漂向最隐蔽的地方，在那里，Harry的心跳声曾与Eggsy的融为一体，心房收缩，颤音抖落——一个仍在等待，一个已经走远。

 

Merlin透过清澈的水面，握住倾泻流沙中Eggsy的手。

 

 

我们知道，许多东西都能成为魔法师的道具：雪，衣袍，糖果，贝壳……Merlin过了尝试新鲜事物的年龄，但这不意味着他生疏了技能。

 

“你替我看看她。”J.B.说，“她肯定很可爱，我闻得出来。”

 

女人还在哭泣，摇篮里的婴儿咿咿呀呀。Merlin没有拿出口袋里的勋章。

 

“Michael是个勇敢的人。”他说。

 

J.B.在屋里打转，“可不是，他还是个间谍，差点害死Eggsy。”狗也是会翻白眼的，Merlin想。

 

“如果你们需要帮助……”

 

“哦我实在受不了了，你为什么要带我来？我情愿被锁在那栋房子里。”

 

婴儿被吵醒，哭起来。这场景似曾相识，Merlin站在她们身边，觉得自己就像另一个Harry Hart。而Eggsy的狗在一旁提醒他这已经不是Eggsy的生活。

 

于是Merlin说：“Michael的搭档不方便来看你们，但他托我转达——这是他的联系方式。”

 

他把名片放到桌边。篮子里的苹果看着他，紧张地挤在一起。魔法师轻轻扣打桌面，它们骚动起来。

 

“尊敬的魔法师！”一个苹果终于说，“我们乐意为您效劳。”

 

“唱首歌吧。”Merlin悄声说。

 

很少有人听过苹果的歌声，那是比摇篮曲更有效的旋律，香甜，友好，小朋友尤其喜欢。它们的合唱还分低高音部，十分井然有序，因为机会实在千载难寻，在它们面前的是一位真正的魔法师呀。

 

孩子渐渐安静，眼珠骨碌碌地转，最后她找到了Merlin。她咯咯笑了。

 

“天。我敢打赌，如果你拿这招去哄Daisy，Eggsy肯定对你刮目相看。”J.B.端正地坐好，评价道。

 

 

5.

“他回来了吗？”Roxy怀疑。

 

“他就这样把我丢给你。”J.B.叨念。

 

小孩和狗。麻烦。Merlin不再敲打键盘，他关闭电脑屏幕，转过椅子，“是。以及，这次任务结束Galahad有两天假期。”

 

“可Michelle和我说他没回家……”

 

“他居然这样把我丢给你！”

 

Merlin找马克杯，想喝红茶却发现自己没有泡，他放下杯子，摆摆手。“我很忙。”

 

……

 

想找Gary Unwin并不难，Merlin用钥匙打开公寓大门，走进去。室内黑漆漆一片，有细小动静，是手电筒在柜子里蹦跳，客厅的吊灯与立式台灯按三拍子闪烁，就像举行欢迎仪式。

 

“安静。”Merlin对Harry Hart的房子说。

 

最终它陆续亮起灯光，指引Merlin来到二楼，虚掩门后静静的，但Merlin知道Eggsy在那里。魔法师栖在寂静里，良久，他奇怪于他们如此不同，感觉却如此相像。他迈出脚步，透过浓浓黑暗，找到Eggsy的影子。

 

Merlin在空白的墙壁画一扇窗，他想到许多——他所知道的一切：阳光，雨水；玫瑰，朋友——过去的朋友；时光；魔法，狐狸，天空……他的男孩。

 

小小的窗户散发微光，温暖而教人惊奇。Eggsy越过敞开世界，望见Merlin。

 

“你……是怎么做到的？”Eggsy问。

 

Merlin没有回答。夜色流淌进画框一般的窗口，就像所有不可名状却温柔的事物，它们长途跋涉来到Eggsy身边，经过爱的箴言，影子的亲吻，就像男人捧住青年面颊，再缓缓松开。

 

“Eggsy。”它们轻轻说。

 

“Eggsy。”Merlin说。

 

年轻的骑士走到窗前，与魔法师面对面。他微笑了，“这很棒。”

 

“我的荣幸。”Merlin回答。而Eggsy探出魔法的窗门，拥抱他。

 

咒文，Merlin想，但他突然什么都想不起来。他只是倾身，同样将Eggsy抱在怀中。


	2. 未竟事宜

Merlin没有成为Arthur。

 

 

 

1.

“给我你的手。”

 

腕表不见了，Merlin沉默地察看伤势，他从Eggsy手里慢慢地拿下枪，合上保险。没有绷带，他用条纹领带把Eggsy脱臼的拇指与食指、中指固定在一起，一圈，再一圈。

 

风拍打吉普车车窗，公路不远处是一条长长的，宽阔的像塚凸起的土壤，它们堆砌，显出不齐整的边缘。Mr.Gotye背朝上，弹孔的血迹在左边靠上一点的位置，Merlin钉下棺盖时使劲一压，里面传出像骨头清脆的裂声。Eggsy跺脚，抖落衣裤的碎泥。他单手协助Merlin撑着木头一角，轻放下去。

 

棺材底下藏着魔鬼。而Merlin不怕魔鬼，Merlin似乎什么都不怕，更不用提这位无辜牺牲的先生。他们杀过许多人了，他们还将继续杀人，或者保护什么人。

 

“我没教你这个。”

 

“教我什么？”

 

“赴死。”

 

他可以责备Eggsy：冒险拖延，心软，不专业。没有那么多空子可以钻，Galahad。一切本该十分容易。

 

“别再那样做了。”Merlin说。

 

 

2.

决定作出之前，他们都等待着什么，逗留于鲸鱼肚里，闷闷挤挤，一言不发的，最终有谁扭动了氧气瓶，他们才得以被鲸鱼呕吐出来，重见天日。

 

“噢。”Eggsy说了第一句话。Percival若无其事地瞥他一眼，盘子里有块黄油曲奇，没人动它。Roxy挨着Eggsy坐下了，她从袖口伸出的手臂白皙灵活，带细细汗毛。她摆弄茶具，随后牵来Eggsy的手，与他相握。

 

祷告完毕，她松开Eggsy，Percival才动了动，合起报纸。

 

“他真够磨蹭的。”Eggsy低声抱怨。

 

Roxy用勺子舀布丁到碟子，再往碟子里洒满木莓冻或果酱。阳台下是停泊的船只与牵绕的粗绳，酒店高高的，云白的砖面就像城墙将港湾围起，他们并不在最高的地方。

 

“可不是嘛，”她说，“说得好像你不是他的人。”

 

他的确是的，若要从另一种忠诚，美妙的角度来说。Merlin——Arthur，现任Galahad迟疑地纠正自己，指尖抚摸光滑的杯身。他的同僚是知道他和他的，他们将其视作寻常。

 

“早上好。”来者落座，虚虚一握Eggsy搁在桌沿的手，朝Roxy与Percival打招呼。

 

“早上好。”Eggsy说。Merlin短暂地注视他，他却没再说什么。

 

Eggsy抽回手，他找到篮子里的小柠檬，使短短的指甲在果皮刻了几道，一丝香气袭来，他把它举到嘴边，又改变主意，让它在台面滚来滚去。

 

而Merlin仍旧是Merlin，他说：由于一些未竟事宜——Percival递给Eggsy盒中剩下的两块方糖，后者放弃柠檬，转而将糖块投入茶水，用勺子搅拌，一圈，再一圈。

 

“如果他答应他们……”

 

“按照新规定，他不再常驻伦敦。我们会迎来一位新Merlin——同样是你的新任军需官。”

 

 

3.

那是周日，阳光将彩窗玻璃照得像琥珀，他们在教堂望弥撒。人们陆续地走出去，烛火熄灭，焚香浸透大衣的缝隙。

 

漆黑的乌鸦飞过，在窗户左边留下一滩稀薄的鸟屎，破坏掉琥珀的幻影。Eggsy先站起来，途径几座神像，绕过整齐摆放的蜡烛和鲜花，他打开讲台上的圣经，翻几页合上。他蹲下，弯曲指节敲打深红地砖，推移其中一块，揭示笼格的秘密：神父留下的遗物。

 

“在我小时候他救济过我家。”Eggsy拾起里面的一枚硬币，“他有这个习惯。他允许我吃不饱时来取一些。”他打开数过去的第四格，里面躺着一把枪。

 

“我没用过这把枪，对Dean也没有，我想过要拿它。那天我来到教堂，他看见了我。他问：‘你决定做什么？’我说：‘杀一个人。’他说：‘不。’我尊敬他，于是放下枪，我可能是害怕的。我并没有忏悔。他和我说：‘一切总有希望。’”

 

Eggsy仔细地把东西拿出，像是找寻什么，然后他逐一放回老旧的硬币纸币，合上盒盖。“现在他死了。”

 

他们不为Mr. Gotye举行葬礼。他们不是信徒，可也没有显出傲慢的样子，终究得有人仁慈些。Merlin纵容悼念，为Galahad第一次真正面临清单上的亡魂。他不曾谈及自己，他可以以后告诉Eggsy。

 

回程中他们没有驾车，步行在漫长的街。Merlin问：“你想什么？”

 

“没什么。”Eggsy停顿，又说：“你的事。”

 

他们回东区，“这是Mr. Prideaux。”Eggsy向Michelle介绍。

 

Daisy喜欢Merlin。她在学走路，Merlin弯腰牵着她，牵了一会儿，Daisy又想自己走，她跌跌撞撞地跑几步，摔了一跤。她先是坐在地上，Merlin来到她身边，她对他微笑。

 

“你要去哪儿？”他问道。

 

她没有顾虑，因此她能够前往任何地方，如果想要表达爱意，她不会吝啬于大声将其说出。她努力爬起来，扑到Merlin怀里。Merlin抱着她，Eggsy正走下楼梯。

 

有一瞬间，Eggsy身上某种紧绷的东西放松下来，他换了便服，是Merlin之前借他的尖领毛衣。他看着他们。

 

“晚上回我这儿？”Merlin说。Daisy啊啊地想让哥哥抱，Eggsy亲她面颊，接过她时他与Merlin很近，Merlin的手指探进他叠在毛衣下的衬衫袖口，轻轻一提，拉平那里的衣褶。

 

 

4.

Eggsy做噩梦是沉默的。Merlin拧开台灯，透过灯罩镂空的纹路，光影以蜿蜒优美的线条拓印墙壁，它们在一处凸显出模糊的弧度，抵达底部，汇聚成灰色细长的阴影，收拢起来。

 

青年的双腿从薄薄被褥伸出，脚踝绷直，散着汗味与淡淡警惕。过很久，他慢慢放松，屈起膝盖，不经意间碰到Merlin，Merlin才又从朦胧睡意抽离，隔着被子迟钝地拍拍他的手臂。他们在夜间的对话琐碎，无关紧要，就像一人在睡梦中拍死飞虫，没有谁会事后在意。

 

有时Eggsy起床，给自己倒一杯水。靠门的衣钩挂着晨衣，他套上，缓慢地扣衣扣，他总是倒满满一杯，最多喝三分之一，再把杯子安放聚拢灰影的桌沿。他待得久了，Merlin会在卧室不紧不慢地唤他。有时他们都再睡不着，Eggsy的手指漫不经心地贴合Merlin的肩膀，时不时蜷缩，再放开，Merlin进入他，同他保持一种平稳慵懒的节奏，他们有用不完的耐心和时间。

 

偶尔节奏被Eggsy打乱，他发出呜咽，几近哀求，Merlin搭在他腰间的手移动，扶着他弓起的，因为自慰战栗的背脊。他们连接的地方温热，契合，Eggsy痉挛地夹紧大腿，把两人的腹部弄得一塌糊涂。

 

Eggsy熟稔于回报他，用嘴和手使他射出来。前戏是许多的亲吻：吻落在Merlin的喉结，胸骨，拖出唾沫湿痕，停歇于肚脐和小腹，再往下……Merlin梳理于Eggsy的发间，使这件事变得值得鼓励。

 

更多时候，他们什么都不做。许多夜晚，除了Eggsy，还会有铃声叫起Merlin，他与陌生的声音对话：是。我知道，我会安排。有时他不吱声，只是倾听接线员转达关于任务的内容和要求，然后回答：好的，但我们需要一些时间。

 

还是不了，长官。他礼貌地说，在那个早晨，当来电是总部某处，对方无声地等待他答复时。他结束通话，回到床上，和Eggsy继续躺了会儿。

 

 

5.

至此为止，情色一事倒被撂在一边，没什么立足之处了，对于欲望他们十分坦诚，也不会因为裸裎相对而羞耻，某种程度上，他们共享彼此。另一方面，他们又显得笨拙。

 

就比如现在：通常这种时候人们会怎样做？说些毫无意义的话：你会没事的，坚持住，Galahad；用些宗教神明、轻声细语来鼓励：看着我，别睡过去。Eggsy。弹壳丁零当啷地掉落，枪支滑到一边，Merlin扶住他，手指伸进温热的伤口，摸到柔软滑腻的内脏。

 

奔涌的血液在男人掌下突突地跳动。Eggsy的呼吸舒缓而绵长，Merlin变成一位医治病人的医生。

 

“我说过，别再这样做了。”

 

Eggsy发抖，可能是冷的，“他们应该给你一套西服。你该不会是因为没射狗才不出外勤吧？”

 

“没错。”

 

他晃晃脑袋，靠在Merlin的肩膀。他们很快就会前来抢救，将伤者护送回去，所以不存在死的问题，但Merlin抱着他。

 

“这可是个大大的共识，”Eggsy说，“虽然很好笑。”

 

“如果你还笑得出来。现在，闭嘴。”

 

Merlin的体温包围他，然而这守护又是很淡漠的。Eggsy喘了口气，“我父亲……”

 

无可置疑，Lee Unwin以此为生，凭此，他们记住他，Eggsy记住他，就像记住Harry Hart——追随存在于理想中的父亲。Merlin的前襟沾满血，血迹渐渐发干，他腾出另一只手擦拭Eggsy面颊的火药灼伤，那里将留下黑点，在以后变成痣一样的印记，青年干涸的嘴唇擦过他的手背。

 

“你会没事的。”Merlin说。

 

“你不该拒绝升职的。”

 

“是。”

 

像是要仔细消化这句话，Eggsy慢吞吞地开口，说的却是：“我想吻你。”

 

Merlin没有回答，他握紧Eggsy冰凉的手指。

 

他们可能都对自己吃惊了——毕竟他们才是真正活着的，无关亏欠和补偿的人。

 

 

+1.

显然，Merlin系着围裙的模样将成为一桩有趣回忆。剃刀迟钝地搜刮泡沫，赤裸的皮肤由于刺激冒出鸡皮疙瘩，随着Eggsy仰头的动作流畅起伏，Merlin托着他的下巴。最初，他们有些不知所措，尽管如此，他们都坚持去完成它：鲜有的，温情脉脉的一刻。

 

刀刃再次小心而谨慎地滑过Eggsy的喉咙，Merlin保持专注，笃笃定定的。Eggsy在镜子里闭上眼睛，假使有人注视他们，他仍可能这样漫不经心。睡袍服帖、光滑地摩挲他腹部初愈的伤痂，他均匀地呼吸，直到Merlin在他的耳鬓勾勒，标志着清洁告一段落，利落，精准。

 

然后是冲洗，拍打须后水，Eggsy重新变得光洁的面颊隐约发红，Merlin在上头最后一抹。“好了。”

 

他将沾着泡沫的剃刀搁在一边，倾身垂首。他吻得轻盈，潦草，但是他没很快离开，所以Eggsy安然地回应，鼻尖碰着男人的鼻尖，嘴唇微微撅起。水珠擦过Merlin的掌心，滑进Eggsy敞开的衣袍。

 

 

当下，他们无需谈及那些未竟事宜。


	3. 愿景

一个出差的蛋。有一点点Percival/Roxy

 

 

 

 

1.

他们在客轮目睹一座岛屿的诞生。

 

双筒望远镜里黑雾袅袅升腾，从海面的远处、或者更远处，火山爆发。岩浆咝咝鸣叫，黑、白、灰、橘黄、水绿……海水使它们冷却，形成如云的坚硬模样。新生，犹如匍匐的巨人般，玄武岩将布满细小的像眼睛的窟窿。地平线飞来一串小黑鸟，掠过船舷，跟随波浪摇摆它们晶莹的翅膀。

 

在Merlin身边，烟草收拢于薄薄细细的外壳，夹在Eggsy的指间燃烧，风顺流而下，吹散堆积的水纹。那是一个和煦的下午，栏杆由于阳光温暖而诱惑人倚靠，水汽细腻地拍打，渗透烟雾和烟雾中他们的外套衬里、袖扣，扑簌作响的地面与鞋底。船员将碎冰洒在甲板上，香槟喝完了，冰水缓缓地蒸发。

 

Eggsy试图想一个名字，为证明他是第一个发现那座岛的人。Casabianca。他最终说。而Merlin对他的雀跃不予理睬。他探身去摘男人的玳瑁眼镜，像是孩子展现某种熟稔的本领，一定要得到反应。海风拨乱水鸭色的海面，使它们看起来比实际来的浅，哗啦一声，浪花吃掉了变松变扁，花蕊般的烟灰。

 

 

2.

浪漫主义者在钢琴琴键上做爱，爱抚情人耳垂上新鲜的耳洞，倾诉他们必须相爱或者死去。而现实主义，或者现实浪漫主义，就好比枕着印了蓝鲸卡通图案的枕头睡觉，并且与带枕头做礼物、睡在身边的人抢被子，再到肉体亲吻肉体，把你送入我的身体，或者把我送入你的身体。

 

小章鱼。Eggsy说，手指抚摸水族箱玻璃。像你。

 

真是无礼又放肆的。Merlin脱了湿淋淋的橡胶手套，仿制成砗磲形状的木色石头被气泡点缀得蠢蠢欲动，盐与碱加入水，有肥皂味。

 

就叫，梅林二世。Eggsy决定。

 

Roxy起得头。她往箱子添了六颗红红绿绿的玻璃珠，五只黄黄蓝蓝的小贝壳。摆在总部，像汽车工厂里冒出只毛绒玩具，她说，捧着杯子笑，梅林二世。接下来换Eggsy笑她，因为少女留出一只粉红贝壳藏在Percival办公桌的抽屉。

 

再过几天，水族箱里多出一支挂件小号和一把蓝色玩具椅。得杜绝它对足球的兴趣，避免悲剧重演。Eggsy解释。你说从英国运到德国的那只？Merlin问。章鱼伸长触手，碰倒藏在玻璃珠后，不晓得什么时候放进去的的粉红贝壳，反倒对沉默又呆呆的示爱感兴趣似的。

 

啧。Eggsy说。看架势要变出百宝箱来。

 

不能再放东西进去了。Merlin说。

 

……哦。

 

 

3.

他们购置新床单，床单颜色竟然算得上甘美。在洗衣房被滚动烘干，被领回家展开之后，它又被他们弄得皱巴巴。幸福不过是一个接一个的欲望，享乐主义说，但享乐完毕的Merlin说：不要在我肩膀流口水。（以及冬天可喜夏天可厌的一件事）不要抱着我睡。

 

可怕啊，我好像在犯罪。Eggsy说，我都没嫌弃你打鼾。

 

然后他们换着做了第二回。Eggsy被弄得几次咬他，还请他慢些。犯不犯罪了，说。Merlin在他耳边鼻息咻咻。

 

啊。操。

 

正在。

 

……

 

如此小肚鸡肠的一个Merlin。Eggsy给它剥龙虾，剥一只，喂一只。你是个好Merlin，是不是啊？

 

章鱼吃饱了，在水中对他喷出一股墨汁。

 

不得了。Eggsy换水，到处找酒精和碳酸氢钠，终于把中和的墨汁倒掉。梅林二世不慌不忙地盘踞在小小的蓝色椅子，与Eggsy面对面，俨然是一副若无其事的样子。

 

好一只自在小章鱼。他慢吞吞地考虑海鲜晚餐，到新生小岛。念想像鲸鱼那么大，而他是凫游的一尾虾米。

 

 

4.

咔哒咔哒，咔哒咔哒，Eggsy绕着操场转半圈。几位学生的眼珠绕着自行车和自行车上的人转半圈。自行车来到Merlin身后，清脆地响一串铃。

 

解散。Merlin说。他往回走，自行车跟在他旁边，跟一会儿顿一下。

 

上来嘛。Eggsy说。我载你。

 

你载得动？

 

……你上来不上来？

 

风犹如织物围着脸庞、脖颈，淌过Eggsy周身，将他的衬衣衣摆翻过去，翻过来。咔哒咔哒，一个颠簸，Merlin从后面抱住他的腰，些许笨拙却温暖的。

 

借的是个头很高的自行车，男人屈起膝盖，鞋底仍旧时不时擦到地面。Eggsy骑得快，带他穿过伫立一栋栋双面斜顶房屋的街道，穿过红棕砖砌成的蜿蜒矮墙，云圆圆地，卷卷地横卧，垂下丝绒一角。

 

速度一点点放缓，Merlin听见前边说：我下个礼拜走。

 

一群年轻人出了酒吧，经过他们，对他们吹口哨。啊哈。Eggsy十分得意。

 

Merlin一抬头，在覆盖暗金发尾的后颈闻到淡淡汗味，于是他亲亲那里。自行车突然扭一下，差点摔倒。

 

犯规啊。很痒知不知道。Eggsy说。

 

去一年还是两年？Merlin问。

 

两年。Arthur和我说——Merlin这两年也没有假放。我就稍微放心了点。

 

你担心什么？

 

我担心啊。Eggsy说，我离开的这段时间，你会不会遇到别的人。

 

你慢慢担心。片刻，Merlin说，声音里带笑意。

 

可真是庸人自扰。他们到达家，男人才说：我忘了钥匙。Eggsy瞪他，说我骑不动了。

 

哦。Merlin把他拉上车，又一路载着他回训练场。

 

Casabianca。他甲板上的男孩，被火光照耀的Casabianca。

 

差事中得空了，我就去那座岛(甚至不考虑能否登陆，Merlin想)。Eggsy说。你要不要讲电话？我觉得你应该不喜欢。

 

他是不喜欢。写信吧。他说。

 

老套。可Eggsy说这话的节奏又是跳跃而明亮的，洒满爱意般潮湿。你让他们保证准时寄到我就写。

 

就算寄章鱼也准时。Merlin回答。

 

Eggsy笑得趴到箱盖，梅林二世从粉红贝壳后探出身来。

 

它会长得再大点吗？他问Merlin。

 

你回来，它就长大了。

 

 

5.

寄来的第一封信甚至未在信末署名，所幸他认得Eggsy的字。信的第一行写道：我们的岛上鲜花盛开。

 

而我也将在那里。他想。


	4. Not Going Anywhere

兴之所至的速写。

 

\--

 

 

 

 

“别大惊小怪，”男人说，“也别回头。”

 

“你让我感到紧张，先生。”

 

“啊，紧张。所以你猜我的枪有没有上膛？”

 

穿过堆放筹码的长桌，荷官，看客，烟雾，觥筹交错的赌局——灯光正好，窗外大厦玻璃耀眼，对影，他们置身其中。

 

“让我瞧瞧，你怎么和裁缝说的？‘请做得贴身，再贴身，藏一支钢笔都不行’？”

 

“当真，Merlin，现在？”

 

子弹擦过Eggsy面颊，打碎贵宾室的花瓶，他挡在Merlin身前。他们逃出房间躲在长廊拐角，射击盲点。

 

“拦截狙击手，Lancelot。”Merlin捉住那只在自己衣服口袋翻找的手，“当真，哪个蠢货为对手留了尾巴。车里还有两具尸体，车身对穿两个窟窿。你以为我为什么来？”

 

“哦，因为我手无寸铁，你要惩罚我了。”Eggsy继续用肩膀贴着Merlin，被松开的右手探入男人敞开的外套，找到勃朗宁，“先让我惩罚一下别人，老板。”

 

赌场封锁，警察前来。“Galahad。”Roxy在频道提醒。

 

Eggsy转身就走，“给我五分钟。”

 

追回花了四倍时间。空弹匣丢在一边，Eggsy抽出的领带勒紧对方的脖子，他们把碎玻璃踢得到处都是。结局是对方被扔楼外，Eggsy扯下嵌着子弹的西服，拇指摩挲面颊浅浅割破的伤痕，“Merlin？Roxy，你找得到他吗？我们需要两个新身份。”

 

“他没事，已经混在宾客里离开。”

 

“花样太多。”Merlin插嘴，“从爱尔兰岛的James爵士到纽约的Dr. Morris，这次要什么身份？佛罗伦萨的哪家公子？”

 

“我不喜欢再假装贵族。”Eggsy说。

 

“我不喜欢再假装情妇。”Roxy说。

 

听得出Merlin沉吟，“先把你的屁股挪出现场，Galahad。”

 

男孩打开册子，对他们展示。店主骂一句，将他赶出去，他边退后边坚持，“最好的，先生。”伸出三根手指表示价钱，手臂还有指甲挠痒的抓痕。

 

正方形的集市，十字路口的摊子挂满塑料制品，人群陆陆续续地经过。Eggsy拿下戴着的帽子，“这双不行。”

 

站在第二节梯子，背身寻找的店员满头大汗，底下的青年请他取另一份想要的样式。“他们能处理这个。”Merlin说。

 

“拜托。一样的皮鞋，一样的西装？”Eggsy走几步，鞋底服帖地吻地面，天气使皮革的花纹都柔软。“怎么样？”

 

Merlin看了几秒。Eggsy要求，“换双再大一号的，装到盒子里。”

 

街头是露天饮品店，他们靠在那儿抽两支烟。最后半支Eggsy交给Merlin，杯里加碎冰。“腮帮子酸。”他解释。

 

“悼词？”

 

“不。”

 

替双手交握，平躺着的尸体套买的皮鞋，系好鞋带，青年端详一番，“花？”

 

“也不。”Merlin摘掉眼镜，示意Eggsy与他离开停尸房，“回家去，见见你母亲和妹妹。”

 

“我闻起来像死和病房。”

 

“那就洗个澡，再回家。”

 

Kingsman总部的宿舍空着，备用毛巾，沐浴露，统一的睡袍样式。垫了薄薄毯子，Eggsy平躺着，和尸体一样双手交握，他微微偏头，“怎么？我没事。”

 

Merlin送来便服：连帽衫和卡其裤。Eggsy蹬掉印了K字的奇怪拖鞋。他放下拎着的球鞋，“困？”没有提回家的事。

 

“非常。”Eggsy动一下，Merlin抵着他的脚踝的掌心温热，“或者你有别的要说。有人希望我退出？”

 

“谁？”

 

“我搞砸了。Roxy和你甚至来收拾我的烂摊子。”

 

他瞧了Eggsy一会儿，他把手拿开了，“你还在学习。你要学得多了。”

 

Eggsy嗤笑一声，翻身背对Merlin。“Rox。她呢？”

 

“她很好。”

 

收收你的玻璃心，没人怪你。Merlin的语气寻常，他关掉Eggsy的眼镜开关，折叠它。通亮的灯盏蓦地熄灭。他们在黑暗中不知看什么，也许还是黑暗。Merlin仍旧在，隐形人，不言不语。

 

“我不是小孩子了。”Eggsy说。

 

有足够多的理由解释新任Galahad的失误，“只是让你慢慢来。”Merlin回答。

 

回到过去，Eggsy不会抱怨一句。同伴使他脆弱了，感到受爱护，训练期间Roxy曾借他半张床铺与他共眠，他望被Charlie浇湿的床单，背后由于女孩的体温暖意一片。他闭上眼睛，张开，现在他孤身一人。

 

并非定论Harry Hart出现得不合时宜，而同意这份工作代表安稳风光倒不怎么公平。杀戮的后劲来得迟，喝了更多香槟，Eggsy才在一夜 情对象身边大吐特吐，肾上腺素引起的兴致都消退，他舔弄牙齿酸苦缝隙。

 

“一切灾祸源于人们无法安分地待在他们的房间。*”他说，含混的瑞典语可笑。公主抚摸他的背脊，像是帮助婴孩打嗝。

 

“我不寻求原谅。可是我在想一个人。”

 

“如果想他能够安慰你。”她说。

 

“不，”他用英文回答，“是我无法原谅。”

 

Eggsy出汗了，匕首的刀柄沾着他手心的汗，他在目标的前襟擦拭刀的血，一下，两下。耳机信号有干扰，靴底在木板拓着柔软的泥印，他摸了摸上唇，那里有鼻孔流出的血。

 

“我的鼻梁可能断了。”他将匕首插回靴子。

 

“你没必要那么做，”Merlin说，“下不为例。”

 

“他虐待那些孩子。我需要道歉吗？”

 

“如果你指你折磨他的那部分。”

 

“停，别当心理医生。”卡车驶近，Eggsy登了上去，铁锈的车子后箱草屑点点，剩一朵根茎细长的小雏菊。“你知道我小时候是怎么过的。”

 

Dean打他。他躲在衣柜，没人会找他，他蜷缩得足够小，就那样睡着。光的缝隙延伸，拉长，衣柜里的围巾印着灰绿色图案，它们被照成模糊，疲倦的模样。那时没有Daisy，所以他只用保护妈妈……

 

水声惊醒Eggsy。下午是晴天，夜晚下大雨，Merlin的雨伞干燥地收拢，挂在浴室。“私闯民宅。”Eggsy评价。

 

“我的，”Merlin指指客厅方向，“还是我的。”他指指床。

 

穿了平角短裤，Eggsy盘腿而坐，喝汽水，Merlin禁酒，得遵从因为冰箱是他不是Eggsy买的。“今天我睡沙发。”Eggsy爬下床，同居都要划分地盘。

 

Merlin捏Eggsy的下颚，使他脸抬起，察看他的鼻子和面颊左边的划痕。“好了，老爹。”Eggsy催促他放手。

 

男人拧开瓶盖喝剩下的半瓶橘子汽水。Eggsy走开了，身上湿漉漉，洗澡不擦干的家伙，背脊一道浅色伤疤一指宽，耙过凸起的肩胛骨。腰有肉，仍是劲瘦，不是可怜的身板。

 

关系不知何时亲近，归功于V日拯救世界拯救出的情谊。Eggsy两只脚丫搁着沙发扶手，窝在软垫子，手臂还挂着耳机线，Merlin洗了澡，出来瞥见Eggsy，睡姿仿佛鱼虾躲在壳里。

 

沙发旁，一把枪摆在茶几，已经上膛。Merlin摘掉鼓点吵闹的耳机，音乐停止播放。

 

“帅哥，”Roxy举枪，“轮到我了。”

 

靶子很快多出七个弹孔，匀速前进到他们面前。Eggsy摘掉耳套，“平手？”

 

她扣动扳机，最近的一个弹孔正中靶心。封闭靶场回声隆隆。“嘿！”Eggsy捂着耳朵瞪她。

 

“你没有去圣路易斯墓园。”

 

“我在停尸房悼念，如果你想知道。一个礼拜，我以为他能撑过去。”Eggsy收拾倒下的靶子，Roxy卸了弹匣，把枪还给他。

 

“葬礼只是形式，Kingsman习惯火化。”她停顿，“你还好吗？”

 

“我很好，就是开始觉得以后我们都会死无全尸。”

 

“我们就是我们原本的样子，Eggsy。”

 

Harry看着他，Lee看着他。他希望做一个好儿子，奇怪于他的父亲消失在了哪儿，他不能离开，无法自由，他得寻找一个位置。他得证明。Gary Unwin，被家豢养的整洁动物，服从命令的士兵。而Eggsy，躲在衣柜的男孩，想过什么，做过什么，没人判定。最好的总是最少的，如果你能够成为其中之一……如果你不能。

 

“那是什么意思？”女人问。

 

“西班牙语。‘你枕着我的脚踝，头颅枕着石头。’你以为是什么？”Eggsy说。

 

“我知道‘我爱你’怎么说。”

 

“这可不算一场对话。‘你知道’，‘我知道’，干巴巴。你，我，讨人嫌的，被打痛了便哀叫，可是没有办法。我弟弟怎么了，我丈夫怎么了，‘我束手无策’。那么，太可怜了，因为一道命令，我被同伴一枪打下悬崖，漂流到小镇被捞起，太可怜了。”

 

女人吃吃地笑，威士忌让真话都像玩笑。“很有趣。”她斟酒，Eggsy再喝光。醉的倒不是他了。

 

“许多人觉得，就像觉得流浪动物有趣，比如酒吧门口的猫。”

 

“姜黄色的那只？它是瞎了还是怎么？”她随口问。

 

“你们的人打它，你为什么问我？”Eggsy微笑。

 

那一晚他们睡在木板路下的沙滩，衣服裤子漏满细细沙粒，临天光一刻，海风将酒气吹散，空酒瓶滚落起伏的海水。枯枝搭起的火堆熄灭，半面彩旗匍匐着盖过它们，又刺啦啦地被吹走。女人先醒的，她对面前的光头男人一无所知。

 

他低头，目光越到她身后，从青年外套露出一角，由于呼吸和风瑟瑟发抖的纱布泛黄脏旧。他踏过蓬松的沙滩，蹲在Eggsy身边，拂去金色发丝间的沙粒。

 

真是徒劳。Eggsy醒来就和他打了一架，拳头揍在眼眶，膝盖胳膊并用的那种架。沙子里滚几轮，衬衫衣摆踩着鞋印，手背被咬半圈牙印，Merlin放弃反击。头发凌乱的年轻人骑在男人腰间，揍到第五下被对方按在怀里。

 

“你以为你是谁？”Eggsy闷声说。

 

顶着熊猫眼，他替Eggsy取出陷在骨肉的半枚子弹，洁白单薄的床单，柔和渗透的血。男人检查自己有无脱臼，抬着手臂肋间才疼痛……大仇已报的架势做给谁看，Eggsy抚摸他手肘的一小块皮肤，在他身下一仰头，喉结黑痣旁边的吻痕便暴露，劝诱人用牙尖磨蹭，含着肌肤吮吸的青紫。

 

Merlin的食指中指抵着Eggsy手腕的脉搏，使他们分开。他拍拍Merlin脸颊，舒展好的那条胳膊，拉开百叶窗。

 

贵族走狗，如此称呼。难道他们都有血缘关系，是一家和乐的君主大臣？可牺牲的人选，可牺牲的一切……事情向前，过去的不会过去，因为过去将留下印迹。

 

“他们管那种爱尔兰私酿叫芒果先生。尝起来糟透了。”

 

柜台的鳄鱼玩具做得像某种头太小的微型巨蜥，火车站的候车室只有五个人。“但是喝了容易醉，之前有醉鬼，身子被轧在轮子底下。抬出来时真吓人，嘴里还不停叨念自己断在轨道的那条腿。你猜怎么着？”

 

“把钱藏在袜子里了？”

 

对方哈哈大笑，一拍Eggsy的肩膀。

 

“咖啡？”Merlin摇头。握在Eggsy手里的杯子因为疼痛颤抖，他自顾自地喝，“我还在想你去了哪儿。”

 

“报纸。他们搬到另一个出口卖了。”

 

“别那样说话。”

 

“什么？”

 

Eggsy咀嚼最后一口三明治，“像是你在这儿找了我几天似的。”

 

“你在这儿干什么谋生？”

 

“打扫旅馆前厅，保证果蝇不飞进酒杯。我骗你的。他们把我送到当地医院，刷了钱包里的信用卡。你们是不是没打算回收我？”

 

“你母亲在等你。”

 

“是……哎呀。Daisy马上要过生日。过来，凑近点。”

 

他给Merlin看不再走的腕表，把擦拭过血迹的领带摺成小小的一堆。男人捉了Eggsy的手，他没挣开。

 

“我打算买一只布偶兔子。再不久她就长大，不让我亲了。”

 

Merlin才又转头瞧瞧他，“把你的胡茬剃剃再说。”

 

吊灯闪烁几下，酸溜溜的臭气弥漫，墙漆脱落，尖顶屋外，青年从最远的站台而来。他衣着齐整，面容光洁，搭了缓缓停下的出租车回家。

 

摁门铃之前，他摘下，收好眼镜。

 

京巴犬冲了出来，在腿边团团转，他递出玫瑰花束，接住Michelle的拥抱。“好啦，妈。”他哄道。

 

有一阵子，她在医院工作，奔波于几个区的大楼，管理病房的护工，也有一阵子，她骑自行车，步行，前往各个门前，对房子主人堆笑，推销公司的保险，还有一阵子，她找了离家很近的便利店，收银，签收货品账单，清理店里的卫生间……他去找她的时候，通常她是坐着的。体力活不适合她，她生过囊肿，剥离连同大部分甲状腺，每天早上，她先得吃一小粒药片……漂亮女人，那年圣诞节前是快乐的漂亮女人，从不抽烟，或者酗酒。

 

“你看起来很好。”他注视他的母亲，然后迎来他的妹妹，“嗨，是谁拿着这么可爱的马驹呀？帮我个忙，替我亲亲它。”

 

他蹲下，把Daisy的彩发带系成对称的蝴蝶结，把下巴搁在她小小身躯的肩窝。

 

“她找到一个人。一个生意人。我们度假，爬下雪的山路，休息在山麓前的小屋。他带我去树林打猎，晚餐是兔子肉。那里有台唱片机，晚上，壁炉就生着火，我和Daisy坐在一边，看他们跳舞。她那么开心，连着跳了三支舞。”

 

“苏打水？”Roxy请他稍等，对酒保点头，“两份苏打水。”

 

“拜托，在酒吧？我们要当天主教徒还是怎么？”Eggsy说。

 

“她一定很喜欢他。”

 

“他对她很好。”他补充，“对我们很好。”

 

“他们在一起多久了，小半年？如果他们准备结婚，务必通知我。”

 

Eggsy与她碰杯。五层的酒柜陈列着酒瓶，酒杯。“那是什么？帝国大厦？”他抬抬下巴。

 

“一位客人送的模型。”酒保说，“店长的朋友。”

 

“我叔父之前有一位未婚妻，”Roxy又夹了两块冰，“后来我父亲娶了她。”

 

Eggsy摇头，“不懂你们那一套。”

 

“好吧，至少我见识过孤儿院是怎么样的。”

 

青年倾身，在她面颊抱歉地一吻，他揽着她的肩膀。“不不不，你别想着把她灌醉。”他朝酒保说。

 

容忍Dean的底线是他的母亲，而或许有那么几次，他想把Dean当做父亲。童年短暂，不能用爱来简单说明。“以前放学，小孩都会买那种小圆面包，上面简单地涂一些巧克力酱就很好吃。虽然肚子饿，我不能买，我没有钱。”

 

“所以你善心大发，有会议等着你你却和一个男孩在露天广场吃下午茶？”

 

Eggsy切断通讯，把自己的那碟蛋糕推到对方跟前。“我回家，告诉妈妈我度过了不错的一天，哪怕饿着肚子，被同学嘲笑，欺负。我偷过东西，”他把腕表摆在茶杯旁，“也骗过人，伤害过人，所以我不会用这件事来评判你。但你得明白，你无法一直这样生活，你总会被抓住，就像今天。”

 

“你想要我做什么？”男孩问。

 

“让我想想，把你的红茶和点心吃完？”

 

Eggsy等了会儿，直到男孩填饱肚子，“谢谢你……先生。”

 

“现在你倒很有礼貌嘛。”他抽出几张英镑的钞票，“拿好。”

 

“我不能拿。”

 

“当真？”

 

最后男孩收下钱，“我以为你会教育我一顿，再把我送到警察局。”

 

“不能指望一个孩子做些什么，是不是？”

 

“你的年纪也不大啊。”

 

“我曾经受到引导，不过世界不会因为引导就变得简单。”

 

“谁？引导你的人。你爸？”

 

“正相反。”Eggsy起身告别男孩，“于我而言，母亲总是先于父亲。”

 

“血缘。你不常常听见血浓于水这句话？”Merlin说。

 

伦敦的雨，越细密越使人赤裸，明明是白天，暗得很。黑暗洗刷他的毛孔，眼球，因为疼痛而洁净。雨声如金属碰擦，疑似滚落的幻听：Dean给过他的一枚硬币，或者Harry给过他的一枚勋章。他抚摸光滑的雨水。“操他的血缘。Lee Unwin，我的父亲，我的英雄。我爱他，没错，我也恨他。你期望我说什么？”

 

“恨一个人可比爱一个人简单多了。”

 

“试着从简到难，Shakespeare。”

 

“‘不论多幸福的人，当经历挫折，又了解到将面临何种艰险，他也会端坐，等待死亡的。’*”

 

Eggsy摇晃着作了个“请”的手势，“长官。”

 

“读书，年轻人。”

 

“我接受你的建议。有时我喜欢你的口音。”

 

“有时我会想你是不是故意。”

 

“故意什么？”

 

“你方便行动吗？”

 

“我只是伤到肩膀，两次。现在，我结束了任务，正坐着……休息。你想要我做什么？”

 

巷口阴影形似弯曲的人体雕塑，是什么，两个交媾的人？两个分离的人？两个截然不同的人。“我不是你的父亲，Eggsy。”Merlin说。

 

即使这件事迟早发生，他们将它推迟。他所能做的是找回Eggsy，再一次，一切恢复，再一次。这样一个人，嘴唇都是水珠，冰凉地含着Merlin的嘴唇，被Merlin推开，被重重压到床上，受伤的四肢张开，白皙而潮湿。他吻Eggsy，胸膛贴着胸膛，胯贴着胯，额头贴着额头……

 

“你也不是知道所有事。”

 

“比如？”

 

“比如，”Eggsy轻轻喘息，“我们不会死在一起。”

 

他们笨拙地动作，缓慢、小心地紧挨，使那些声音拥有规律，变得激烈、私密。我在这里。我就在这里。Merlin握着Eggsy紧绷的肩头，握着汗水黏腻如糖渍。


	5. Epilogue

哨向AU。

 

 

 

 

 

门扇滑过的地面结满冰霜，伊格西打了手电筒，掀起盖着长木箱的报纸。洛克茜尼手持伯莱塔，肘部抵着门把侧耳倾听，警报哀鸣螺旋形上升，雪花流泻，一颗冰凉地降落她的指尖。

 

拂去木屑，伊格西装弹匣，他停顿，托住护木，取出卡宾枪。地下，地表，人们奔跑，抓挠，撕扯，重击，肉挨着肉，血混着血，腥臊，辛辣。洛克茜尼在他身旁紧绷身躯。他们冲上仓库的二层，监狱入口全线封锁，瓦伦丁的实验设置三分钟间隔。

 

“加拉哈德，找到发送脉冲信号的位置。”梅林说。

 

枪托坚硬地镶嵌肩膀，伊格西对四点钟方向扣动扳机，对方发现他，转而目的性地推搡暴乱的人群，他的前襟沾血，头发凌乱，洛克茜尼连开两枪打中他的左腿，伊格西在他的右腿补一发子弹。

 

“他是个护卫。”事实证明瓦伦丁的发明更容易引发同类相残。伊格西提拎兵器与洛克茜尼离开原地，“帕西弗如果来了，指不定我要和他打起来。没冒犯的意思，洛克茜。”

 

女性向导拉过哨兵紧握的拳头，触碰他，“我想象那很有趣。你最好祈祷他手下留情。”铁、波浪、丝绸缝隙，聚水聚雾渗透伊格西的皮肤，浇灭好斗本能。

 

“谢谢。”伊格西对她说。“别嫉妒。”这句是对他的军需官说。

 

“别说俏皮话。”梅林说，“是你需要两个向导才能在影响下正常运作。”

 

“运作。你说得我好像某种型号的机器。”洛克茜尼在笑了，伊格西翕动鼻孔，边继续说边将感觉抛入空气的坐标，从上，到旁，往前，直到导致暴乱的红色源头，源头如高楼顶闪烁的指示灯，他使自己撞向它。“在西南角，梅林。到时你允许洛克茜麻醉我，我不知道自己会不会失控。”

 

似黄蜂嗡嗡叫的警报停止，休憩时间。所有人都是茫然模样，变成尸体是茫然的尸体。伊格西和洛克茜尼穿过尸体，遍体鳞伤的囚徒，走动的秒针，一圈，一圈半，共鸣让他们出汗，手心黏着手心，衣领黏着脖颈，两圈，两圈半，石砖震动，脚心搔痒。

 

“西南角有三层，一层有监控室。”梅林说。

 

“把锁通通都打开! ”他们奔跑起来，撞进混乱的中心。直穿，当然他们无法耍小聪明，因为破坏监狱的任何结构都可能使氧化氢从火灾报警器喷洒，伊格西一路护住洛克茜尼，敞开的拉门咣咣作响，上一轮屠杀的血迹流淌而下，飞溅而出。

 

“操。”伊格西僵直。洛克茜尼拽他进去，紧闭房门。

 

“兰斯洛特，帮助我进入系统。和我说话，加拉哈德。”

 

电脑屏幕不断刷新，代码一行行堆积。有东西如灼烧的白色光球烫着耳膜，滚动，噼啪融化，沸腾。“我要聋了。”伊格西说。

 

“放下你的枪，兰斯洛特不是敌人。你听见我了，放下枪。”

 

他们对峙，洛克茜尼慢慢地直起身，手背在腰后。室外喧闹再次响起，伊格西转头时她便抽出弩枪，咔哒，哨兵的注意力重新回到面前的向导身上。“梅林。”她要求。

 

“麻醉不会对他起效。你不要动，以免激怒他。”

 

“他会杀了我。我感觉得到。”

 

“他不会。”梅林说，比抚摸小鸟翅尖更容易似地，“好了，伊格西。”

 

丝线收拢，光滑地遮蔽哨兵的双眼，使他置身于秋风，阗黑；薄荷与甘醴。暗下来，全部暗下来，镜中的两人互相注视，伸出手，他们敬畏，他们爱。从漆黑的瞳孔，从细致透亮的精神，他能领他去任何地方，也能将他安放任何地方，流动，舒展，神经系统拉伸枝干，散开嫩芽，回归他们出生的地方，回到塔。一切都很安全，他们很安全……

 

滴滴滴滴。暴乱破解的提示音。伊格西枪一偏，射碎洛克茜尼左边的监控屏幕。

 

“好孩子。”梅林说。

 

“不准那么叫我。”伊格西说，“抱歉，洛克斯。”

 

“如果你是问你刚才有没有吓到我，我得说，有一点。现在我已经在想回去怎么喝一杯。”她用匕首撬开落锁，关闭总电源。

 

收尾工作告一段落，军队赶来彻底清理搜查现场，他们发现把自己关在顶层的狱警，准备把他缉拿讯问。

 

“他怎么了？”有人开口。

 

“超负荷。”洛克茜尼瞄一眼蜷缩伊格西脚边的猎豹。

 

“你是他的向导？”

 

“不。”

 

伊格西没坚持多久。白雪皑皑，山前山后，而他发着抖，洛克茜尼扛他，深一脚浅一脚地走。喷气式飞机的舱门打开，一只猫头鹰俯冲而出，盘旋空中，它减慢速度，收起翅膀栖在了伊格西肩头。

 

“讨厌的家伙。”猫头鹰的喙轻柔划过哨兵的耳朵。伊格西嘟囔，“就不能自己出来帮帮忙。”

 

咯吱，咯吱，靴子冷冷地踩在冰雪，他们喘气，垂头。一双手从洛克茜尼肩膀接过伊格西，稳住他，“你快把兰斯洛特累死了。”

 

他才撩了撩眼皮，瞧瞧梅林。“我去驾驶舱，”洛克茜尼说，“我可管不了他了。”

 

失算，包括植物性神经失调。伊格西睡意浓浓，裹了毯子埋在男人颈窝，小豹也安安分分，趴着打呼噜，鹰用棕色眼睛注视它，随后起飞，降落在枪与酒杯之间。

 

呼吸透过温热，潮湿的眼眶泛白，蒸发，像邪气，像私语惊动入眠的人——怅然，以低沉，细长的频率繁衍，沉没。梅林安静地坐着，在那儿，为脱出阴影的世界。他们曾处于万物中心。他品尝伊格西如蜜的怜悯。

 

“他还好吗？”洛克茜尼问。

 

“没事。”梅林回答。

 

哨兵和他的向导。玻璃面蜜蜡的光，硫酸奎宁的苯胺紫，酒精的酸苦泡沫……白噪音沐浴露水的亲吻，他不需要被填充，被死亡击碎的嵌花，或者木楔。香膏浸满喉咙，呛人地跳动，抽搐，挟裹，与他血肉相连；他步入长夜，尖叫的河流过他的脚趾、腿间，冲散他……梅林捉住伊格西，使他受到劝诱，亦步亦趋。

 

仿佛初次亲密的精神，难驯而富于野性——有时令人恐惧。两个人，成就一簇灵魂，酿造大脑洁白柔软的沟壑，光彩眼珠的晶状体，膨胀的细腻的肌腱。告诉他，你早就见过他。他无力再远行，而你将他扶起。他停止了颤抖。

 

隔间是白垩蓝，柔情的，恬静的。喃喃，含混的声音。梅林凑过去，拇指摩挲伊格西的太阳穴。

 

“你手上……茧，疼。”

 

“要我拿开？”

 

“拿开。”伊格西重复，“还有你的猫头鹰。”

 

他挪着下巴，低下肩膀，他的眼睛睁开了。虹膜里一绺一绺的绿和灰棕，笑意使那些颜色发亮。梅林托着他的面颊，他的嘴唇碰着了梅林的嘴唇，手指插入他的指缝，微弯，握起，光明正大。

 

“呣……你肯定有什么好消息。”伊格西说。

 

“没错。”

 

然后他就知道了。他以目光向梅林确认，梅林微笑着点头。然后他便用紧紧拥抱和大笑来庆祝胜利了，为一个新的亚瑟，一个活着的哈里哈特。

 

然后他们第二次亲吻。小豹尾巴勾在男人环抱青年的前臂，撒娇一般；一处结尾迎来一场开端，发现彼此可爱，咿呀学语的孩子一般。不假思索，哨兵触碰新的时间，与未来比肩，由笨拙到熟稔，稚嫩到成熟。他会知道(无须向导言语)，因为日夜在他面前铺开，美景呈现，他已经听见，由模糊到清晰，别离到重逢……为所有浮出黑暗的奇迹。

 


	6. 禁酒令

 

 

其一

 

Merlin将手指插进Eggsy张开的指缝。十指相扣，磨蹭被褥。汗津津的皮肤相挨，分开，有亲吻落在后颈，还是Merlin，用呼吸贴拢Eggsy的耳朵，不干别的，只抱人，牵手。

 

“很热。”半晌，始作俑者自己评价现状。

 

Eggsy忍不住翻白眼，Merlin的鼻尖使人发痒，热了还一直凑近。“你放开呗。”

 

Merlin的下巴动来动去表示点头，然而人没动。酒精使他懒洋洋的，他拉住Eggsy，差点压着对方。他端详起来。

 

“我怎么回来的？”

 

“被我打晕了扛回来的。”Eggsy说。Merlin慢慢地眨了眨眼。“当然是乘计程车回来的，蠢蛋。”Eggsy叹气。

 

男人皱起眉头。趁这当口，Eggsy后退点，脱掉Merlin的鞋和袜子，他走开，用温水清洗，然后绞干毛巾，把它盖到仰躺的对方脸上。

 

“擦擦脸。”

 

Merlin抬手照做。Eggsy接过毛巾，顺便擦了擦男人出了汗的颈子。他刚坐床沿，Merlin便转头，对着他：“我的眼镜呢？”

 

“不知道。”回答得理直气壮。

 

“眼镜。”

 

青年跑到客厅丁零当啷翻找一番，末了回来。“大概丢了？让我想想，”他低着身子摸索Merlin的裤子口袋，一次一边。“在这儿。”

 

眼镜被挤过去，Eggsy又被Merlin一拽，倒在床。“你到底喝了多少？”Eggsy问。

 

Merlin找Eggsy的手，他的手比Eggsy的稍微大一点，但是Eggsy的食指有Merlin没有的茧。男人就摩挲那块茧，不知沉吟什么。“我第一次见你的时候，你很小。”

 

“我看你得睡一觉，我去拿毯子。”Eggsy要起来，可Merlin不准。“你干嘛？”蹭来蹭去得Eggsy抗议都没气势。

 

“Harry让我管着你。今天……”

 

难得Merlin有话说半截的时候，热得发昏，可是吻很好，于是Eggsy也沾了点酒气，“我能捅什么娄子？”

 

“你好极了。”这话闻所未闻。“是个好孩子。”

 

Eggsy困难地转了个身。正经说醉话，把脑袋还搁过来的家伙，“重死了。”Eggsy抱怨，环住Merlin肩膀。他们维持姿势安静了会儿。

 

“我怎么回来的？”Merlin突然又问。

 

Eggsy好气又好笑。奈何手臂被压着，否则他会在那光头响亮地一拍。“你之前说Harry，你们还聊了些什么？”

 

“养老。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你们这些出外勤的，没一个让人省心。你知道，其实，”Merlin停顿，转而说：“我想吐。”

 

Eggsy十分镇定，不为所动，“你去呀。”

 

结果没吐成。走路倒是趔趄，慢一拍的，Merlin坐地上，Eggsy拿了醒酒药，干脆也坐了。“很难受？”

 

Merlin摇头。

 

Eggsy瞧瞧他，伸手解领带，帮他松了前两颗扣子。“我可没想你醉成这德行。”

 

“你喂过J.B.了？”

 

“喂了，老板。”

 

Merlin倾身而前，“Mr. Unwin。”

 

“Mr. Anon。”

 

“我不姓这个。”

 

“我愿意怎么叫你就怎么叫你，你说呢？”

 

“我总得享受点特殊待遇。”

 

“好的，VIP。”

 

“Harry Hart，你怎么称呼他的？”

 

Eggsy得逞，把药片塞Merlin嘴里，“Harry。Arthur。长官。先生。怎么？”他恍然大悟地把Merlin吞药喝剩的水喝完。“你在嫉妒。”

 

Merlin让Eggsy抽去裤腰的皮带，“我在问你。”

 

“我认识一个人，他叫Merlin。我是说喝醉了会坐在浴室瓷砖不起来的那个。我会称呼他长官，Mycroft，Merlin，老板，讨厌鬼，亲爱的。”

 

“搞不懂现在小年轻怎么想的。”

 

“是呀。不如你先告诉我你想什么？”

 

Eggsy开始在浴缸放水，Merlin脱了衣裤，又从后面靠过来。青年没辙，只得挂着大号Merlin熊吃力地铺浴巾。

 

终于水温适中，Merlin泡着澡，注视Eggsy。后者舒气，才抬脚要离开。“我在想，我得千万小心。”Merlin说。

 

“嗯？”

 

“你和我不一样，我得仔细对你好。”

 

Eggsy心软了。他蹲下，手臂趴着浴缸，“然后呢？”

 

男人湿淋淋地往水里沉了沉，慢慢想了想，“没了。”

 

“那我也告诉你我怎么想的。”Eggsy说，凑过去就在Merlin面颊一亲。他起身，走几步禁不住回来，捧着Merlin再亲一口。

 

“哎，哎。”Merlin指指另一边脸，“要对称。”

 

酒可真是好东西。Eggsy全无异议，接着在Merlin左面湿漉漉连亲两口，臂膀和衣袖浸水都不顾的。

 

 

 

 

 

其二

 

Eggsy笑，像碗蜂蜜，偶尔从浆液冒出泡来。笑的泡。可真醉了，否则不会这样笑。他的头发湿哒哒，内裤都还没穿，Merlin捉住他晃动的脚丫，随手用浴巾裹了，擦干。

 

“我自己来。”Eggsy说。

 

脸带醉意的红，身穿小狗图案的睡衣裤，Eggsy瞧瞧Merlin，突然又笑，傻里傻气的。“怎么？”Merlin跟着跑开的人问。

 

小狗图案的睡衣裤有两套，一套大点，一套小点。Eggsy拉开抽屉就找，汗衫短裤摊地板，乱得很。“买了你不穿。”他指责Merlin，倒也听不出生气。

 

Merlin认命地等着。Eggsy差不多把脑袋都钻进去，一会儿，他又开始笑，他摆手，示意Merlin过去。“我要送你东西。”

 

“什么？”

 

“小坦克。”说得很乐呵。

 

Merlin很配合，“在哪儿呢？”

 

撇下小狗睡衣，Eggsy指了指Merlin身后。他们来到厨房，Eggsy打开冰箱。“小坦克。”Eggsy煞有其事地递出装蛋糕的纸盒，“给你。”

 

“谢谢。”Merlin接过。

 

Eggsy满意地拖着拖鞋走了。Merlin放下蛋糕，“你去哪儿？”

 

“睡觉。”

 

“左转。不，是左转。对，然后上楼，右手第三间房。”

 

Eggsy茫然，“你再说一遍？”

 

然后他看见靠近的Merlin，他又笑了。“好了，我领你去。”Merlin说。男人的脑门留着用记号笔画的笑脸，之前在浴室镜前发现，忙着收拾Eggsy没来得及弄掉。

 

Eggsy张开双臂。Merlin上前拥抱他，抱着，哄劝地前后摇晃几下。“多大的人了。”

 

这话放到现在Eggsy都不反驳。“你得收好了，小坦克。”他只提醒道，踮脚，面颊贴着Merlin面颊，货真价实的认真提醒。

 

“好的。”Merlin回答。

 

“我们造许多小坦克。”

 

“没问题。”

 

“你不问为什么？”

 

“为什么？”

 

睡衣领子歪一边，Eggsy理所当然地站着，“保护你啊。”

 

Merlin理所当然地点点头，“行。”摸了摸Eggsy软刺似的金发，又摸了摸他因为跑来跑去有些出汗的颈子。

 

“睡觉去。”Merlin一拍他的屁股，请人上楼。

 

摇摇晃晃到床前，Eggsy突然苦恼了，“我还不能睡。我没刷牙。”

 

“想睡就睡，哪那么多规矩。”

 

“不行。”稀里糊涂讲道理的模样。

 

Merlin靠着洗手台盛水撩了洗脸，Eggsy在旁不知怎地捣鼓。“找什么呢？”

 

“牙膏。”Eggsy回答。

 

男人眼观鼻，鼻观心，把酒精棉花团成小球擦着记号笔留在脑门的痕迹。Eggsy上上下下，左左右右地找，最后找出一把牙刷，不一会儿，又装进一节电池，开关开了，电动牙刷嗡嗡响。Merlin丢了擦脏的酒精棉球，继续拿新的擦，一时还擦不干净。

 

关了电动牙刷，Eggsy再把它打开。牙膏找着了，牙齿被刷得舒服，牙齿的主人张口喷出细小泡沫，“真是个天才，震动都分模式。”

 

“这支是我在便利店买的。”

 

“上头印了这个啊？”Merlin终于擦好了，眼见Eggsy递来的东西。确实有个K字标签。他平平淡淡地拿过来，卸了电池，“看好。”他对着Eggsy平放牙刷，拆掉前半段让Eggsy自己接着刷牙。剩下的半截内部可从接口观看。“这块是炸弹。”

 

Eggsy毫不吃惊，“嗯。”有条不紊地漱口。片刻，他又盯着Merlin笑，显然仍是醉的，“你脑袋闪得我头晕。”

 

“小混蛋。”Merlin说。

 

折腾都不算事，可Eggsy越折腾越精神，蜷缩身体挨着男人身后，小犬体温，鲜活得很。

 

“我和你说。”

 

Merlin迷迷糊糊地应了声，下一秒睡过去，再下一秒因为Eggsy出声惊醒。“我在想啊。”

 

然而青年又不说了，只是从后方一点点把手覆在他的肩胛。

 

Merlin叹口气，翻身把Eggsy揽过来。Eggsy怕痒，躲一下，Merlin就绕过腰，伸到对方睡衣里去了，掌心在软软肚皮安窝，摸得Eggsy要逃。“想什么想，这么晚了还想。”

 

Eggsy安分了，Merlin睡意全无。他随便让Eggsy把小腿搁着自己的膝盖，脑袋窝着自己的胸膛，两人暖烘烘地嵌在一起。

 

“我把时间给你，对半分，这样我们可以活一样长。”Eggsy喃喃。

 

傻话，明早起床这家伙可能就忘光。可Merlin没对孩子气的发言加以嘲笑，单用嘴唇在Eggsy额头一碰，他的胳膊被压得发麻，麻到心口，说不清是痒是痛，只觉得自己变小了，搂着一个更小的男孩。

 

最后他睡着了。


	7. 礼物

还梗

 

 

“一个什么？”Eggsy说。

Roxy习以为常地看了他一眼。

隧道刮过一阵风，一排信号灯闪烁温柔的绿光。他们躬身而进，衣服和裤子沾满了芬芳的泥土，脚下蜿蜒纷乱的导线像一串串银蛇游动。

Eggsy从口袋里拿出一个圆形纽扣，然后又拿出一个。红色的，白色的，红色是负极，白色是正极。他小心翼翼地把这些玩意儿贴上去，Roxy正在寻找导线的源头：一枚闪闪发光的炸弹。倒计时一分一秒地跳动，跳了三下，不跳了。

然后Eggsy就在下面不甘心地看着她徒手拆弹。

“这活应该我来干的。”

“得了吧。”她说。

被屏蔽的信号里，他百无聊赖，她手脚利索地爬了下来，收起绳索和工具箱。

“谢谢，”他捧着沉重的混合即可炸掉整个芝加哥的两种液体，“下次我们换个分工？”

“Merlin可没给我这个。”她指那些个圆头圆脑红色白色的作弊高科技。

“这就听起来有点不对劲了，”Eggsy说，“你是不是还想和我说那个啊？”

“就是那个。”

Roxy看着他鬼鬼祟祟地检查耳麦。频道仍旧处于屏蔽状态。他放心地开口了，“Merlin从来不会送我什么东西的。圣诞节礼物？太过OOC。”

Roxy嗤了一下。

他们走在回程，露天小道因为上方丛生的枝叶藤蔓明明暗暗，Eggsy用手指在耳朵边嗒嗒乱点，搞得信号嗞嗞惹人心烦。嗒嗒，嗞嗞，嗒嗒嗒，嗞嗞嗞嗞——

“告诉我你们没在隧道里迷路然后以为这么做我就会像阿拉丁神灯里的精灵一样出来收拾烂摊子。”Merlin终于在频道里说。

“不是我。”Roxy说。

“当然不是你。有点耐心，Galahad。”

Eggsy咕哝了一声，“我超级耐心——实话说吧，我正烦着呢。我觉得自己好像要拉肚子。”

“我记得这不是你第一次参与拆弹任务。”Merlin说，“有什么问题吗？”

“问题大着呢……”

“的确。他是个敏感的男孩，”Roxy说，“越来越敏感了。”

“算我求你，Rox。”Eggsy说，“没人能说得过你。”

他对她做了个嘴巴上拉链的动作，凶狠不足，心虚有余。他捧着炸弹像捧着救命稻草一样走到了前面，拿下防护头盔的头发乱蓬蓬，可以扎个小辫了。

“我听Michelle说你怎么都不要剪头发？”Roxy说。

“拜托，我们非得找个话题吗？请想象，此时我们正走在一个万籁俱寂，谁都不能说话的花园，谢谢。”

“为什么不剪你的头发，Galahad？”Merlin说。

Eggsy几乎是泄气地重新戴上头盔。“希望你不是在通过哪个卫星摄像偷看我，长官。”

军需官似乎在频道里笑了一下。

“好吧，我来猜猜。”Roxy说，“你想要朋克一点。”

“当真？”Eggsy说。

“Daisy玩你的头发，留长了更方便被扯来扯去？”

“这——听起来不错。”

“或者是，你没找到中意的理发师。”Roxy说，“我能够说出十个爱在理发时唠叨个不停的家伙，安安静静好好干活的太过珍贵。”

“好吧，”Eggsy说，“你说啥就是啥。”

“你的回答说明我还没猜对。这比猜礼物困难多了。”

“噢，闭嘴。”

Merlin从刚才起就没一点动静，也许在忙别的。Eggsy翻来翻去把备用的两颗信号屏蔽纽扣拍在Roxy的脑门。

“我知道了。”她说。

“我的好姑娘，”他说，“我以后再也不操心你的约会了，我当初真是罪大恶极，八卦到该死。”

“我一点都不介意。我们都穿过一套制服上过一个厕所了，Eggy。我说我知道了：他喜欢你毛茸茸软绵绵金灿灿的头发。”

“什么？”他一下抬高声音，又慌忙压低，“这是一个关于光头的玩笑还是啥？谁会——喜欢我的——头发？”

Roxy叹了口气。

她抬头望了望信号灯，又望了望Eggsy。“那就，”她说，“我大概，可能，应该有许多Merlin揉揉你脑袋捏捏你脸蛋而他从不对我这么干的回忆——不是我想看，有时那就发生了，对吧？当然，我知道还有更多我看不到的。”

Eggsy瞪着她，“收起你无限的联想力。”

“我什么都没想。”

“我——你干嘛老是提他，你是不是早上吃了不好的？宿醉？阿司匹林？”

“看看！现在你是怎么和我说话的，你真被宠坏了。”Roxy说，“说真的，我看见他在准备着什么，并且绝对是——我甚至看见一只毛绒兔子！”

“那绝对是，”他说，“反正不是你想的那样。准备给福利院或者是幼儿园的乱七八糟，随便什么，好吗？一个充满诚信和善心的单位、裁缝店、裁缝店分店，雇员可以抱着炸弹还在讨论子虚乌有的圣诞礼物——忘记我说的，我都不知道我在说什么。”

Roxy已经控制不住面部表情了。她在狂笑。

“哎，我的老天。你完了。你真的很喜欢他。”

“不用你提醒。”Eggsy绝望道。

“关于什么？”Merlin的声音突然插进来。

“操，你是怎么——”

“我发现我们的通讯被切断了，怎么回事？”

“是被屏蔽了，长官。”Roxy剥下脑门上的纽扣。

“Galahad。”

Eggsy在Roxy旁边装死。

“Galahad。”Merlin又说，“回来和我汇报。”

“事实上，我们讨论了Eggsy手感不错的头发，”Roxy说，“还有会说话的毛绒兔子，长官。”

通讯那头沉默了几秒。

“那显然不是给你们的。”Merlin说。

“当然，”Eggsy万分虚弱，“我就说——”

“你不是说Daisy要上幼儿园了吗？圣诞夜我们可以去你家把礼物给她，一起吃顿晚餐。或者你只是希望我提早在任务中就和你说这个？”

“噢。”Eggsy说。

“就只是‘噢’？”Merlin说。

“我明白，你想顺便送我一个男朋友。”

“是我想当你的男朋友，Eggsy。”

Roxy露出了“我就知道”的表情。“我的礼物呢，Merlin？”她说。

“Percival让我往你的鱼缸添了两条接吻鱼，代我向他问好。”

她居然显得心满意足，捧着还没反应过来的Eggsy啪唧亲了一口，然后和他肩并肩地走向隧道出口，那里有一架直升机等待着。

她正准备代Merlin向驾驶员问好呢。


	8. Little Love

梅/蛋

  
他们把Eggsy抬进来，退出去，地毯满是脚印的污渍，丁零当啷地，药品掉出敞开的工具箱。

  
伤在胳膊，是很深很长的伤。Merlin拽过担架，看着担架上的人：“我之前和你说什么来着？”

  
Eggsy呲牙咧嘴地爬上床铺，揣着针线包和酒精棉花，他脸上都是脏兮兮的汗，头发耷拉，极其狼狈。Merlin从他手里拿走针线，拿着针线在安全屋转来转去，在打开的柜子面前蹲下翻找。

  
“我要死掉了。”Eggsy躺在不远处说。

  
“你失血半公升都不到。”

  
“我的军需官继续磨蹭下去就会了。您找到爱丽丝的兔子了吗？”

  
Merlin找到了酒，倒半杯，边走过来边尝一口，他低头检查伤口，然后把酒瓶塞到Eggsy怀里。

  
“没有麻醉剂。”他说。

  
“再说一遍？”

  
“把酒喝了，我记得这儿还有干净毛巾。”

  
“酒怎么管用。”Eggsy说，“你居然要给我塞毛巾。”

  
Merlin摸了摸Eggsy微醺的脸，湿漉漉的头发。

  
“乖。”他说。

  
清理伤口以后，他们缝针。Eggsy咬着毛巾，闭眼一动不动，有轻轻的颤抖，Merlin按住了他，刺穿皮肤，缝合红肿渗血的伤口。后来Eggsy忍不住了，抽着气，睫毛下面湿润，低声呻吟。

  
Merlin把血淋淋的棉花和棉垫丢进盘子，抽出Eggsy嘴中的毛巾，抱起他。Eggsy脖颈的衣领湿透了，整个人泡在冷汗和滚烫的疼痛里。“你就说吧，”他的声音虚弱极了，“喝酒有什么用。”

  
“给你壮壮胆。”

  
“我——恨你。”

  
“你不会的。”Merlin替他剥下破烂衣服，一手一脚套上干净的，“胳膊伸过来。”

  
Eggsy说：“干脆把我敲晕算了。”

  
怕疼的特工裹着外套蜷缩一团。冰块融化在杯子里，Merlin把剩下的酒喝完，坐到那一团(圆滚滚的，哼哼唧唧的一团)旁边。

  
他亲吻Eggsy的额头和鼻尖。

  
“……不准，不准亲！” 

  
“要亲的，止痛。”Merlin说。

  
“……”

  
他接着亲了亲Eggsy抖抖索索的嘴唇。 

  
他们又吻了一回，Eggsy在他怀里，少有的安分。时隔两个礼拜的吻，任务中失联之后。

Merlin由着Eggsy枕上来，手指在柔软而乱糟糟的发梳理：“好了，快睡。”

  
“问好问题就睡。”

  
“问。”

  
“你想不想我？”

  
“不想。”

  
“骗子。”

 


End file.
